Ultimate Spider-Man: Deep Blue Love
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Searching for Doc Ock, the Web Warriors are trying to find out where they'll attack next. Amadeus caught someone on his radar that seems bizarre, but found a girl on the beach. Who is she? Is she a treat to the Web Warriors? Is she part of Hydra?
1. Chapter 1 My Jolly Sailor Bold

**I was at Comic Con on Friday, and I am in love with 'Ultimate Spider Man'. Also, I was listening to 'My Jolly Sailor Bold', so I said why not. I do not own any of these so do not kill me. Amadeus Cho also needs a bit more love too. I do not know if this is a spoiler or anything, but once he became the 7th smartest person in the world, his par** **ents freaking died because someone out there was jealous, traveled the streets, and his only companion is a dog! That is only in Hulk and Hercules comics, so I have no idea if it complies with 'Ultimate Spiderman'. That is saying something people! He needs it! But Kurapika will always be my number one Husbando, and don't forget about it. HE'S ALWAYS MINE!**

 **... Getting back the the topic at hand... Enjoy the story. This is after Season 3 episode 9. You've been warned.**

A normal patrol with the Spidermen. They consist of Scarlet Spider, Arachid Boy, Iron Spider, and the one and only Spiderman. Agent Venom isn't with them because of an incident with their arch nemesis, Doc Oct. He is injured along with Harry Osborne. Right now, they're looking for the doctor and stop him from making his team, the Sinister Six. If Doc Oct's team is completed, there is now way they won't cause any destruction all over New York, let alone the world. So that's why it's their duty to stop him.

Spiderman, aka, Peter Parker. He is New York's hero, but people don't see it that way. He is nothing but a vigilante in the Big Apple. A ton of people don't respect him that much, but he's actually pretty ok with it. What he wants to do is the right thing, even if he does go uncredited. Once he gotten into the superhero business, S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted him to be part of them. It took some time, but he learned to comply. He then was introduced into his new team, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Power Man. He was concerned since he doesn't know anything about their missions, and didn't want them to get hurt, but that was no use, and learned to be a team player. He learned what it was like to be a leader, and took responsibilities as one to make a new team of warriors called the Web Warriors.

Arachid Boy, aka, Miles Morales. He lived in an alternate universe were Peter Parker is actually dead. The Peter in his world sacrificed his life to save the whole world... His world. Now, Miles Morales became the new Spiderman of that world and took the responsibility to save the people of New York. That didn't last long since a maniac decided to go into his world with Spidey to destroy all the Spidermen and made Miles be transported into the world in which Peter is actually alive. Now, with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the others, they will try to find a way to get him back into his world. Did I mention that he's the only Spiderman that actually has living parents, which are two of them.

Agent Venom, aka, Flash Thomson. He used to be a bully to Peter, but he gradually turned into a nicer person to Peter. He still picked on others once in a while and that's the reason why they used to have a Rhino with them... Long story. Then later on he somehow got the symbiote (which is the liquid form of Vemon) on him, and he couldn't get it off of him, even if he tried. For some reason though, they actually benefited from each other, so Flash decided to be part of Spider-Man's new team to learn to control the symbiote. Thus, making him Agent Venom.

Scarlet Spider, aka, Ben. Scarlet Spider was an experiment of Doctor Octopus to be a weapon for the twisted Doctor, but escaped to the sewers. He then resurfaced when Doc Oct took control of the Hellicarrier (I hope I spelled that right) which forced him to work together with Spiderman. His thoughts about teamwork had changed a bit and thought it would be OK to be another member of Web Warriors. What he thought he was was a monster. Someone who couldn't be trusted. That wasn't true for Peter and his Aunt May. They saw a good person inside of him. That's when he realized it's not that bad to have people around his life, and that's the reason why he was called Ben.

Last, but not least, Iron Spider, aka Amadeus Cho. The 7th smartest person in the world, skipped grades because of his intelligence. Everything is a calculation to him. He and Peter weren't on good grounds at first. They were pretty competive with each other since Cho took Parker's place in the smartest person in Midway High. At a presentation, Peter took the Iron Spider suit with him to show off, but then Taskmaster wanted for his own. Peter realized his plan and tried to stop him. During the battle, Cho took action, and put on the Iron Spider suit and fought the Taskmaster. Spiderman didn't want Cho to be a hero because he was young, and that concerned Peter. Yes, Amadeus thought Spidey was also a menace, but that didn't stop Spiderman for being concerned for the kid. He wanted to be great hero, and was fooled by Taskmaster because of his blind eyes. He might be intelligent in everything, but he's not the social type, and doesn't understand a few things. That's when Spiderman came to help him and with the help of each other, they stopped Taskmaster's plan, and Amadeus became the new Iron Spider.

"Hey," Spiderman called to the other Spiders, "any luck at all?"

"Nope." Said the Scarlet Spider. "Not a sight."

"No luck with me."

Amaedus answered, "Me neither. He's not even in my radar at all. And all data about his reoccurring appearances and locations are unpredicable too." They all sighed at that fact. They have no idea what to do. Cho wasn't going to give just yet. Not after what happened. He may be a kid, but he is no amateur at all. That when he heard something on his radar. He placed it in front of him to see an unidentifiable object on his screen. (You know, like Iron Man's.) He started to head the location on his own. "Wait! I got a reading on something!"

Spiderman got concerned. He remembered the events with Sandman, which made him more worried. Not only that, but he is still a kid! "What?! Iron Spider, don't go there alone!" If you think about it, would you let a kid just go into danger without warning. That's how Spidey feels. Yes, Cho is smart and has the armor, but the only thing is that he is still A KID! He doesn't know if Doc Ock wants to make him think that he's been fighting 'the wrong side' or another enemy will try to convince him to do his bidding. He's knows how anti-social Amadeus is.

On the other hand, Amadeus Cho got really ticked off how Peter couldn't trust him for one second. He's smart, he has the Iron Spider armor, and studied many battle strategies. Amadeus is anything but defenseless! "Listen Spiderman, I know what I am doing. I can take care of this on my own!"

"Cho!" Spiderman shouted in his communicator, "Don't make me-"

Iron Spider automatically turned off his communication with Spiderman. He can feel himself get angry at his leader. Yes, he is the leader, but Amadeus is a responsible person. His eyes widen when he realized where his radar is taking him. "The beach?" He said to himself. He landed on the soft sand, causing it to sink slightly. ' _Why here?_ ' He thought as he continued to walk along side the beach.

 _Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,~_

A voice. That voice automatically caught Iron Spider's attention. He continued to walk, leaving footprints on the sand. He then saw a bunch of rocks grouped together with a figure on the top. That person seem to be the one singing.

 _~Down by the wapping~_

 _~When I met a Sailor gay~_

Cho soon hid behind one of the rocks. He soon was in close range to attack. the voice continued to sing. It was beautiful. Hypnotic actually, but Amadeus has a mission. To figure out who this person is. The mysterious person continued to sing

 _~Conversing with a young lass~_

 _~Saying, William, when you go I fear, you'll ne'er see again~_

 _~My heart's been by Cupid~_

 _~I distain all glitter and gold~_

 _~My heart can't console me, but my Jolly Sailor Bold~_

Now is the time to attack. He prepared his armor's lasers. He soon reveal himself to the mysterious figure and shout out, "FREEZE!" His eyes widen when he saw the figure. It' a girl! About his age. She has long, silken blond hair with shades of cerulean at the tip of her hair that goes to her waist. Maybe even longer. It covers her chest. Her eyes are big, beautiful magenta red. Something about her appearance made her look intimidating. Especially those eyes. The bolders on the beach are concealing her legs from sight. He was in shock at what he is facing right now. The shock is making his head fill with questions, so all he could muster was one of the most simple question. He asked "Who... are you?"

The girl stare at him with a blank expression. There's a tense silence surrounding the two. She breaks the silence by telling him, "I should ask you the same thing."

"I asked first." His armored hand glowed brighter, ready to strike the mysterious girl... Well, threaten. Yeah, he is anti-social, but you don't hurt innocent civilians, much less a girl. His mind would not let it end well.

But something about the girl seems off. She wasn't worried. She isn't showing any sign of emotions in her piercing eyes. She examine what he was doing, as if she's trying to look inside his soul. That stare can send shivers to any man alive, but Cho is trying to remain calm. She let out a sigh, as if the situation is annoying. "Stubborn fool."

That statement flabbergast him. She's being threaten to be blasted, yet she was able to say something like that to him. "What?! But you're- Just tell me who you are!"

She examine him a bit more, then state in a blank and monotone matter-of-fact voice, "Oh, now I see. You're not stubborn. You're naive." She said it as if she knows that he won't shoot. Yes, there has been villains that were female, but even though she has those dangerous eyes, she seems harmless. It's not the point, but how in the world she knows that he won't shoot, even if it killed him.

The frustration got the best of him. He then spouting out nonsense. Then he came up with, "You little-" he then let out a sigh. He's already exhausted from the long night hours of patrolling for Doctor Octavius, he doesn't want to deal with this. "I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are. Deal?"

She then reply to him, "and put those toys away."

He was reluctant to, but he has no choice if he wants answers from this girl. Cho thought about it, then agree to her terms. "Fine!" He did what she says, regretfully. He even put away the stingers on his back. Maybe he'll get some answers now.

The boy did his part, now it's her turn. "My name is Maria."

"Iron Spider." The boy genius tell her.

Maria suddenly shot her a glare. Something about those glaring eyes made her look much scarier than before. She growls out, "No, you're 'real name'."

When she empathized " _real name_ ", he knows she means business. The only thing is that, can he trust her? "Sorry," he musters out to at least start a sentence before being engulfed in fear of the aura around her, "but I have to keep my identity safe."

She turns her head to another direction, not afraid of showing how pissed she is. She closes her eyes and said, "So you lied."

"I... I can't. You might be the enemy."

Her expression changes. She was the Ice Queen for a moment, but now her eyes shows curiosity and interest. Only slightly. "Who is your enemy?" She asks him.

Now the Iron Spider is conpensating on whether or not to tell her of now. He isn't sure if he should the gamble or not. ' _Should I trust her?_ ' He thinks to himself. ' _I mean... She doesn't seem to know anything about '_ him _' So I guess it's ok._ ' He made up his mind. He's going to tell her what he knows about his enemy so she can be aware. "He goes by Doctor Octavius, Doctor Octopus, and Doc Ock. He know for experimenting on others. Highly dangerous."

Something about what he said snapped inside the girl. He is naive. She closes her eyes again and sighs out, "You really are a fool."

Amadeus felt something snap. Anger and frustration veils his focus and logic mind. He yells to her, "But you-"

Before he could continue, she interrupts him by saying to him while staring him straight in the eyes, "You should've stayed quiet." That suddenly got him to shut up. "For all I care, I could be partners with this "Doctor Octopus" and give him your plans." She closes her eyes again as she explains to him, "Think about it. If you can't tell me your name, why should you tell me your plans?"

Suddenly, this surge of astonishment and anger are mixing inside of Cho. In just a sentence or two, she backed him in a corner. He wanted to tell her so she wouldn't go in between the crossfire. That's all. And for some reason, she knew. It's as if she's reading through the Iron Spider's helmet and going inside his head. All of the emotions he feels now is swelling inside are turning into rage. He burst out to her with the voice of not giving up, but still on the losing side in the battle of psychology. "But I wasn't going to you, idiot!"

There's a silence in the air, but a small voice interrupt the cold, tense air. It was Maria's. Amadeus, puzzle by the sudden action. Soon after, she begins to laugh, hard. Now Cho is really confused. A few moments later, she gasps for air. Once she's done, she explains to the poor boy, "Man... no human has ever made me laugh that hard."

Embarrassed by the way she was 'making fun of him', the armored boy turns the other way to avoid eye contact, even though she can't really see his eyes, and mumbles, "Sorry if-" he then came to a realization. The way she said that he was funny. "Wait..." He turns right back to her, "You're not-"

"Nope! I'm a-"

A voice suddenly jumps out of nowhere, interrupting what the mysterious girl was about to say. "IRON SPIDER!"

The magenta red eyed girl curiously turn to see who it is while Iron Spider mutters something underneath his breath. The one and only Spiderman came here with an angry expression. With a venomous voice, he growl, "Iron... Spider... You are in TROUBLE!"

The anti-social boy can feel that the poison spouting out of Peter's mouth can go through that armor and slowly and painfully kill him. He still has a reason here. It was her. "But I found someone! She's right-" but when Cho turn around, he saw that no one's on those rocks, "there...?"

Anger boiled inside of Spiderman. He didn't want to deal with this anymore, he's tired from his search to find the 7th smartest person in the world, and couldn't find Docter Octavious. He. Is. Pissed! "STOP LYING AMADEUS! WE NEED TO BE SERIOUS!"

"But... But she." Cho doesn't know what to say to him. The mysterious blonde was there, but disappeared out of nowhere.

A glare escape Spidey. He's impatient as hell now. " **Switch off.** " Spiderman commanded something.

Amdeus became confused until he hears something beeping. The Iron Spider armor suddenly disappeared back to the backpack which helped him make people think it's just an ordinary backpack. "H-How?!" He yell at Peter's masked face.

"For emergencies, but I can't TRUST you with it." He explain furiously. "You are also banned of using the your Iron Spider suit!"

Amadeus's trying to argue, but with Peter's argument, even the 7th smartest person isn't winning. Little by little, Spidey is destroying Cho's excuses just in a flash. Nearby the rocky area where Maria was, she appears again, hiding from the two, with guilt etched on her face. It was her fault that the boy got in trouble. She should make it up to him, but she has no idea how. Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind. She snaps her fingers with a bright smile, knowing that it's the perfect idea.

 **That's the end of this chapter. And now for a Spoiler Rant. Before you guys go on about this, this is between episode 9 and 10. Hydra Man is loose, Hydra has a new member, but Ben Ryle hasn't betrayed SHIELD yet. I said this is a spoiler! This might be the only chapter I am doing, but tell me if you guys want more, then I'll do more here.**

 **Also, if you guys don't know, I have a deviantart account. I am known as AyameTheDimensionGod. The reason I am telling you this is because I am going to put this story there in comic form. If you know me, I use a manga/anime style for my drawings. So if you don't like, I can ask a friend to do it in an Eastern style. So if I am lazy and don't want to do it here, I will be posting it on there. Hope you guys enjoy it, because like I said, I might not be doing it on . Make sure you check out my Deviantart account to see what comes next. BYE!**


	2. See DeviantArt!

**Hey everybody! Ayame here! If you didn't see my DeviantArt, I had posted my Deep Blue Love title and first page. Next one will be up Wednesday or Sunday, so be aware of that! You guys know my profile name, and if you guys didn't see it, go there and behold my awful handwriting! BYE!**

 **Plus, I do not own Ultimate Spiderman. I only own the OC, Maria.**


End file.
